Tom Sawyer: Past meets Future
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Fighters from the 21st Century meets the 19th Century as Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, and the town of St Petersburg, Missouri have to be protected by the Kamen Riders when SHOCKER arrives and tries to make the four kids their slaves/property and they won't stop until either the kids are theirs or St Petersburg is annihilated.


**Chapter 1**

 _Before proceeding to the story, I should let all you readers know that this Fanfiction takes place in the same universe as the Tom Sawyer animated movie from 2000, takes place either about a couple of days or a week after the movie and doesn't have any relation to Mark Twain's other novels except what the movie was adapted from._

 **Time Period - 1845**

 **Location - St. Petersburg, Missouri, United States of America**

"Well, ain't this thing a beauty, much like someone I know." A male voice with a southern accent said, looking at and holding a gold coin reflecting the sunlight off of it.

The voice came a from a young twelve-year-old anthropomorphized cat with bright brownish-gold colored fur. He was a redhead, but his hair seemed to be more of a dark orange. He had six freckles on his face, three on each side of it, whiskers that seemed to be grown a bit and a brown nose.

The cat was wearing a white shirt with blue overalls, one of the straps missing and the left strap wrapping around his right shoulder, the angle in a diagonal position, and brown shoes.

"Aw, Tom. Thank you." A female voice with a similar accent responded to the cat now known as Tom.

The female was a young anthropomorphized cat with light pale-ish tan colored fur with blond hair, she was wearing what seemed to be a pinkish dress with a parasol of the same color.

"You're welcome, Becky." Tom replied to the cat girl now known as Becky.

Tom and Becky were leaned against a tree with two other anthropomorphized kids about their age.

The first was a fox with orange fur and white fur acting as "hair", was around the muzzle and on the edge of the tail.

The fox wore some kind of blue overalls that only had one strap that wrapped around the right shoulder and one button on it while he also wore this big straw hat.

And the last of the four kids was another cat girl, only this one had about the same fur color as Becky and she was a redhead like Tom, only her hair was a lighter shade of brownish orange and it was in a braided ponytail with a purple bow on it.

She wore green overalls over a white shirt and unlike Tom and Becky, but just like the fox, she was barefoot as well.

"Hey, Tom." The fox said with a similar southern accent, turning towards Tom.

"Yeah, Huck?" Tom responded to the fox now known as Huck.

"What do you think it would be like in the future?" Huck asked before Tom thought about it for a couple seconds before giving his response.

"I don't know, it never crossed my mind before." Tom answered.

"Well, Here's what I think the future will be like...No one will have to go to school no more." Huck complimented which made the others give a quick chuckle.

"Hate to break it to ya, Huck. But I don't think school goin' anywhere." Tom replied.

"Well, ya can't stop me from dreamin', Tom. Besides, we gotta go and see if we can get Redbeard's treasure." Huck commented, also recollecting when Tom and Becky found Redbeard the pirate's treasure in the caverns of the Dead man's cave whilst getting lost in the process and also where the dangerous Injurin' Joe met his demise.

"Right, do you have any idea when we'll do it, Tom?" The second cat girl asked.

"I honestly don't know, Amy. The cave was flooded the last time we were there and I don't kn-" Tom started to answer to the fourth member of the group now known as Amy before suddenly…

*KABOOM!*

The explosion made the four jump as to how sudden it came, The four starting to shake a bit from the shock.

"What was that?!" Huck exclaimed as the four turned to see billowing smoke pouring out in the distance.

"Sounds and looks like somethin's on fire." Becky said as Tom started to run towards the smoke.

"Tom, where ya goin'?" Huck exclaimed as the three started to run after Tom.

"I gotta see if Aunt Polly and Sid are okay!" Tom exclaimed as Huck caught up with him.

"I didn't know ya cared that much 'bout Sid." Huck replied.

"I may not like him that much, but he's still kinfolk and I don't want anything bad happenin' to either him or Aunt Polly." Tom responded as he ran across the bridge and saw the flames' light in the distance before turning to see his house was still standing as he started to run towards it before suddenly some glowing purple chains wrapped around Tom's chest and arms, trapping him before he started to struggle against the chains.

"Tom!" Huck, Becky, and Amy exclaimed as they turned to see who the chains were coming from as they heard them rattling near them.

The person or rather...people that were holding the chains were a humanoid figure in a black suit with black gloves and boots and a white symbol on it's chest that was like a ribcage and a grey face mask while the person in front of the one holding the chains was a figure in an all black armor that covered it's chest and shoulders, arms, legs, and feet with the rest of what it was we suit, the only things that weren't black was the white symbol on the chest armor that seemed to be an eagle holding a wreath in it's talons with a S in the shape of a lightning bolt inside the wreath and the helmet's glowing purple eyes.

The only distinctive thing about the helmet that it had a black peaked cap with a black wrap, black blank bills and the symbol on its chest was also a badge on the cap.

On the armored figure's belt were some type of black handgun and a small dagger shaped like a medieval knight's sword.

"Run!" Huck exclaimed as the three turned around to run back across the bridge to get help, only to be stopped before even stepping on the bridge because of two other figures in the same all-black armor and suit except the second one had orange glowing eyes and the third one had green eyes.

The three then decided to run and try to get Tom free, only to be stopped by a fourth figure in the same armor and suit except its eyes glowed red.

The three kids were surrounded as the figure in the black suit pulled Tom in towards the first armored figure, the young Sawyer continuing to struggle and trying to get free.

"Take them." The first armored figure said in a male voice as the other three armored figures started to approach the three kids with the second grabbing Amy, the third grabbing Huck and the fourth grabbing Becky.

"Becky! Huck! Amy! Let them go! Please!" Tom screamed as he continued to struggle and try to break free.

"You four are hereby now the property of SHOCKER and the ones who grabbed you is your master, respect them and do what they say. If you don't, there will be harsh punishments. Thank you." The first armored figure said, revealing the organization they work for now known as SHOCKER as three of them split up, taking the kids with them in three different directions.

"No! NO! BECKY! HUCK! AMY!" Tom screamed as tears starting streaming down his face as he was being dragged away by the first armored figure and watching his friends suffering the same fate of being never seen again by each other or their family and forced into a life of servitude.

"TOM! AMY! BECKY! LET ME GO, YA VARMINT! LET ME GO!" Huck screamed with tears escaped his eyes as the third armored figure went left and Tom watched his best friend disappear as the the third armored figure disappeared in a flash of light.

"HUCK! NO…! NO! NO! NO! TOM! BECKY! NO! LET ME GO!" Amy screamed as tears escaped her eyes after watching Huck disappear, never to be seen again as the second armored figure started to go across the bridge and disappear with Amy in a flash of light.

"TOM! TOM!" Becky screamed as tears streamed down her face and she managed to escape the fourth armored figure's grip and ran over to Tom and hugged him tightly, both of them silently crying as the fourth armored figure went over and started to try and pry Becky from Tom.

"No! No! Please! Don't take him away from me!" Becky pleaded as the fourth armored figure continued to try and pry Becky from Tom as the two faced each other.

"I love you, Becky Thatcher." Tom said before giving a kiss on her cheek as the fourth armored figure managed to pry Becky's grip from Tom as the two were dragged away in opposite directions.

"No! No! NONONONONONO! TOM!" Becky screamed as the first armored figure along with the figure in black dragged Tom away and disappeared with Tom giving her a slight smile before disappearing, thinking about how never being able to see Huck, Amy, his family and friends and Becky, the one he loved ever again.

Becky broke down in tears as she kept slamming her fist on the ground and ended up sobbing at the loss of Huck, the loss of Amy, the loss of not being able to see her father again...the loss of not being able to see Tom again, she was crying for everything she was about to lose as the fourth figure grabbed her from under her arms.

"No! No! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! NO! NO…!" Becky screamed as she struggled to break free of the fourth armored figure's grip before suddenly the armored figure stopped, turned her around and slapped her hard across the face.

The stinging pain hit Becky like a lightning bolt as she put her hand over where the armored figure slapped her.

"Shut Up! I am your master, you are my property and you will only speak and cry when given permission to speak or cry! You're lucky I don't have a whip on me or I would have given you lashings for speaking out of turn, but since you deserve a punishment…" The armored figure exclaimed at Becky before summoning two of the figures in black and making them appear after speaking to Becky.

"You two, hold her arms down." The armored figure said to the two figures as they did just that as the armored figure's helmet disappeared and revealed it's face.

It was a blue head with golden horns like a buffalo, purple eyes with a black mask covering the figure's mouth and nose.

Becky couldn't believe her eyes, it was some kind of monster that was in that suit of armor.

"Now, time for your punishment." The monster said, revealing his mask had red bars go up whenever he spoke as the monster got one knee and grabbed onto Becky's dress.

Becky then suddenly kicked at the monster, which made it stumble back a bit.

"Struggle all you want, it won't change anything." The monster said as he went back down and this time he made sure that Becky couldn't kick at him as he widened her legs a bit and picked up her dress and was about to look inside before he felt something on the back of his head.

"Hey, you nonce! Get off the girl right bloody now!" A voice exclaimed as the monster let go of Becky's dress and it dropped before he stood up.

"Now, start walking backwards." The voice commanded again as the monster walking backwards, about a couple of feet away from Becky.

"Turn around." The voice commanded once more as the monster turned around to see who the voice was, which made him gasp.

Who the voice came from was some kind of tall figure in some kind of armor that was green, yellow, black and silver.

The figure had a helmet on that completely concealed his face, it was black with goldish yellow strips that looked like train tracks over its face, its eyes were green and shaped like bulls heads whose horns connected together like some kind of three pointed crown. The helmet also had a silver mouthpiece behind the strips.

It's suit was black with chest armor that was green in the front, silver on the sides and black on the back while also having the strips which seemed to be in the shape of the letter Y, green shoulder armor, light black arm, lower leg and foot armor while the upper leg armor was close to the same color as the suit with two green symbols on them that seemed to be shaped like a bone, also having what seemed to be gold rings on it's wrists and ankles.

The device on its waist seemed to be connected to the belt which was black that had a green and yellow symbol in the middle with something green making a shape connecting the small strip of green at the bottom left side, above the yellow strip.

The weapon the figure had seemed to be a crossbow that was entirely black with the flight groove being green on the sides, gold servings connecting the silver limb with the bolt having a silver point.

From Becky's perspective, it looked like the arrow was inside the crossbow or it didn't fire at all.

"Who are you supposed to be!?" The monster exclaimed at the figure.

"I am Kamen Rider Zeronos. And let me warn you, I'm fairly strong." The figure responded, revealing his name to be Kamen Rider Zeronos.

Becky still remained in her shocked state as what the masked warrior just said started to fill her mind.

"Kamen Rider...Zeronos?" Becky thought as she continued to stare in shock at the figure.

"Kamen Rider, huh? What are you doing here?" The monster asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I've just started to hunt down paedophiles! I hate the kind of sick twisted wankers who would stoop that low!" Zeronos responded back, becoming angry in the process.

"I'll be getting back to teaching my property a lesson after I annihilate you for that interruption!" The monster retorted.

"Your...Property!?" Zeronos exclaimed, sounding like he was gritting his teeth as he said that.

"That's right. This young woman is the property of SHOCKER and hereby, me! So you leave us be or I will have you killed!" The monster replied, revealing the organization he works for known as SHOCKER.

"Okay, wanker. Don't sell yourself short. That girl is not your property or anyone else's...and to think you have a right to claim her as your property, you're sadly mistaken! So come on, go ahead and try it! Try and kill me! Just know it'll be the last decision you ever make!" Zeronos responded, angering tones in his voice as the monster turned around to the black figures holding Becky.

"Combatmen, kill him." The monster said to the two before the two figures in black now known as Combatmen let go of Becky and ran towards Zeronos, he in turn suddenly turned around and seemed to have had someone or something new behind him.

The Combatmen stopped in front of the new figure that was standing in front of them and pointing its fingers at the Combatmen.

It seemed to be a creature of some kind, it was in a black robe of some kind with a cloak that a green section in the front that had the markings of some kind of animal on it. The creature also had a silver belt buckle that seemed to be in the shape of a bull's head and finally it's arms were grey and rippled with some black armor with grey outlines on it's wrist leading up to its arm just shy of the elbow and the top of its hand with its fingers being grey with small black wrapped trims and it didn't seem to have fingertips at all as it looked like they were open.

The head seemed to have some kind of black headgear and a silver headband that had a diamond on it with some weird marking inside of it. It also had a yellow face mask that showed it's green eyes, a silver mouthpiece with a dark grey chin shaped to be a beard of some kind.

"Deneb, Fire." Zeronos said to the creature now known as Deneb.

"Right away, sir." Deneb replied, revealing Deneb was male as suddenly, his fingertips seemed to fire something from them, something like bullets at the Combatmen, hitting them and causing them to fall.

The Combatmen then suddenly exploded in a fireball, Becky couldn't believe what just happened.

"Did they just...explode?!" Becky thought as Zeronos aimed his weapon at the monster.

"Hey, nonce. Since it's a she in this era, you know what we always say?" Zeronos asked the monster.

"Stop calling me a Nonce! What is a Nonce anyway!?" The monster exclaimed as the figure put his right thumb on the top of his belt and something seemed to activate within it as noise and voice announcement came from it.

" _Full Charge!_ "

Becky looked around to see where the voice came from, first behind her, then to the monster, Zeronos and Deneb.

"It means Paedophile, wanker. By the way, the things we always say..." Zeronos replied as he then grabbed something on the device that pulled out a card with some kind of green line across it that Becky couldn't really make out what it was from her view.

Zeronos then put the card in a slot on the bottom of the handle of the crossbow, causing some green lines to go into the crossbow tip and start to glow green before Zeronos aimed it back at the monster.

"God save the Queen." Zeronos said as he pulled the trigger and fire a green blast shaped like an arrow tip at the monster, hitting it and sending it flying over Becky and onto the ground, tumbling into the water behind her.

Becky watched the monster fly over her, hit the ground and tumble into the water before turning around to see Deneb approaching her and get on one knee in front of her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Deneb asked as he held out his hand for her, Becky was still shocked at what just happened.

"I...I...I-I." Becky stammered as she started to back up away from Deneb.

"Deneb, I think you're scaring her. Let me try to talk to her, why don't you go and keep track of our "Mate" over there." Zeronos said, seemed to have put his weapon away since Becky didn't see in his hand as he caught Deneb's attention and making him get off his knee.

"Of course, Master Zeronos." Deneb replied as he went over to the monster and stood next to the river and Zeronos went over to Becky and got on one knee just like Deneb.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Zeronos asked Becky and the shock started to wear off.

"Uhh…" Becky started to say as it was evident that she probably hasn't seen someone like Zeronos before.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Zeronos reassured her as he held out his hand for Becky.

"You're not?" Becky asked.

"I would never lay a hand on you, Miss…What's your name?" Zeronos said before stopping at the realization that he never got Becky's name.

"I'm Becky. Becky Thatcher." Becky answered Zeronos' question before the Kamen Rider continued.

"Miss Thatcher, as a loyal subject of the crown, as an officer in Her Majesty's Royal Air Force and a good person, I promise you that I will never lay a hand on you unlike that mongrel I just shot into the river." Zeronos continued, giving Becky another shock, Zeronos was British.

"Her Majesty's Royal Air Force? Are you British?" Becky asked.

"Yes, I am." Zeronos answered.

"But aren't you supposed to hate us and you saw him hit me?" Becky asked again.

"Yes and I did." Zeronos answered again.

"But why are you here, s-saving me?" Becky asked once more.

"Well, it's complicated. But I-" Zeronos answered before stopping and Becky looked up to see Zeronos started looking away from her, causing her look behind her and see the monster had started to get up and was standing with his fist clenched and a wide-eyed psychotic grin just appearing on his face as the mask opened up, the expression indicating he was angry or he just lost it.

"I'll tell you later, cause we got to run...Now!" Zeronos quickly exclaimed as he picked up Becky and held her in his arms before he started to run with Deneb following from behind.

"Get them!" The monster exclaimed as two more Combatmen suddenly appeared on the ground and the three started to run after the two as Zeronos and Deneb turned right and Becky saw someone as they went down the way they did, seemingly another Kamen Rider.

She was right as the Kamen Rider they passed revealed himself from behind a tree to the three that were chasing after them.

The Kamen Rider was in light dark blue armor that had what seemed to be bone similar shapes with the only unarmored part being dark blue, it also had some kind of silver tracks as shoulder armor that seemed to connect to the weird symbol behind a gold background with gold tabs, indicating it had something to do with trains, it had a gold device on its waist that had an arrow on it pointing right to the symbol that was surrounded by a brighter gold background and on the right of the symbol were four buttons that were red, blue, yellow and purple.

It's helmet was black at top with a silver track on its head leading down to its grey mouthpiece, dark blue on the sides, the visor was red with a gold trim making the letter V.

The Kamen Rider then had some kind of black squarish block with the same symbol on it as the device and the chest armor in its hand as it swung it across the device, which made a sound as it went over and made the gold surrounding area glow before a voice came from it.

" _Full Charge!_ "

"Hello." The Kamen Rider said before swinging his sword.

Meanwhile, Zeronos continued running with Becky in his arms and Deneb following behind.

"Wait!" Becky exclaimed which made Zeronos and Deneb stop.

"What is it, Miss Thatcher?" Zeronos asked.

"We have to go back!" Becky answered, which left Zeronos and Deneb flabbergasted.

"Back, to that mongrel?! The one who wanted to hurt you?!" Deneb exclaimed.

"My friends! They were taken by three other of those...things a-and...a-a-and…" Becky started to explain before starting to choke up from the thought that she will never get to see her friends or Tom again.

"Miss Thatcher, are you saying that your friends were taken by three of the same one who wore those armor?" Zeronos asked.

"Y-yeah. *Sniff* T-they said that w-we were their pro-property and that they o-o-o...owned us." Becky answered, choking up in the process before hearing...

*Bang.*

The three heard a distant gunshot that didn't really sound like a normal gunshot to Becky.

"What was that?" Becky asked.

"I think that your friends are going to be okay." Zeronos responded.

"W-what do you mean? How can you say that?!" Becky asked again as their conversation continued

"I'm not the only Kamen Rider here, Miss Thatcher."

"You mean there's more? Are they all British?"

"Yes, there is more...including me, six in total. And no, the rest of the riders are American...But I know that gunshot sound anywhere."

"Who is it?"

"It's a Kamen Rider named Gunslinger and the better news is...he's a Deputy U.S Marshal."

 **Earlier…**

Huck kept on struggling against and kept on punching the third armored figure as he wasn't far away from where the four friends were separated, it turns out the four armored figures didn't disappear too far away from where they got the kids.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YA STUPID GOSH DARN-!" Huck screamed before being stopped by the third armored figure grabbing him and having the fox face him.

"You know you have a loud mouth for a servant who is only to speak when given permission to." The armored figure told Huck as he continued to struggle to break free.

"When I get out of this, you'll be sorry!." Huck respondingly exclaimed as the struggling continued.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" The armored figure replied as he put Huck's head down on a nearby rock and held up his muzzle to pull out his tongue and pulled out the dagger, indicating that the armored figure was going to cut off Huck's tongue.

The armored figure rose his hand with the dagger in it and was about ready to swing it down before…

*BANG!*

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and it knocked the dagger out of the armored figure's hand.

The armored figure unknowingly let go of the Huck's tongue and the fox put it back in his mouth as he and the armored figure turned to see who or what shot the dagger out of the figure's hand.

Huck's eyes widened at what he saw.

What he saw was the Kamen Rider known as Gunslinger.

Gunslinger was in a black suit and gold chest plate armor that covered it's chest and back with a circular silver star badge which read United States Marshal in blue inside the top right chest plate with the abbreviation USMS in black on the top left chest plate, right next to the badge. The armor also covered its shoulders, arms, the top of its hands, legs and feet with the gold cowboy boots having black spurs on.

His helmet was gold with a cowboy hat of the same color attached to the top of the helmet, the helmet also had some kind of goggles on it that had golden colored eyes on it and a grey facemask that seemed to cover the areas of its nose and mouth.

Gunslinger's belt was gold had some kind of seal on it that had a brown rim with the words _Department Of Justice_ and _United States Marshal_ in black that were in the second rim between the thinner brown one and the red thin rim, past the red rim was a blue circle that had thirteen white stars at the top with the words Justice, Integrity and Service in white lettering at the bottom and in the middle was a six point white star, like a sheriff's badge and in front of it was a bald eagle holding some oak leaves and some golden colored arrows in it's talons and on it's chest was a shield that a blue section on top that had the numbers _1789_ and the bottom section was a total of thirteen red and white stripes. Next to the seal on both sides were two golden colored rotating gun barrels like the ones you would see on a six-shooter.

Speaking of six shooters, those were the guns that Gunslinger had, the right in its hand while the left was still in the holster. Huck also saw that Gunslinger had a third gun, a shotgun of some kind attached to it's back, one that he has never seen before.

"Halt! U.S Marshals!" Gunslinger exclaimed at the armored figure, revealing his masculine voice, indicating Gunslinger was male as suddenly something appeared on the armored figure's left arm.

It was a gun of some kind, except it seemed to be attached to the armored figure's arm and hand as the armored figure aimed at Gunslinger and fired something that glowed green at him.

Gunslinger then dodged it before it suddenly exploded when it impacted the ground, then he spun the gun barrel on the gun he was holding, causing the black trimmed lines on the side of the gun to glow bright gold before he fired at the armored figure with the figure firing back and both of what they fired impacted, creating a tiny explosion.

Gunslinger then grabbed the gun on the left and spun the barrel, making the trimmed lines glow and a voice coming from it.

" _Six-Shooter Shot!_ "

Gunslinger then spun the gun before firing at the armored figure, the same thing happening as the armored figure fired back.

Gunslinger then spun both barrels at the same time.

" _Double Shot! Yee-Haw!_ "

Gunslinger then aimed and fired both guns at the same time, the things that were coming from the guns fusing together into an even bigger gold glowing thing that looked like the shape of a cannonball.

The armored figure fired back, only this time, the gold thing impacted, hitting the figure's green glowing cannonball before hitting the armored figure's gun, creating a small explosion which made Huck cover his eyes.

When Huck uncovered his eyes, he saw that the gun was damaged, like if the thing exploded from the inside. The armored figure shuddered in pain as it looked at the smoking mess that was its gun.

"I've fried your blaster, you have no more firepower that can match mine." Gunslinger said the armored figure as his shuddering turned to anger, revealing that the thing was called a blaster.

"You will pay for that!" The armored figure exclaimed as the blaster disappeared and it grabbed the gun from its holster and fired before Gunslinger fired back, destroying the blast from the armored figure's gun before spinning the barrel and firing back again, knocking the gun out the figure's hand and destroying it in the process.

"Surrender now, you're under arrest." Gunslinger told the figure as it held it's bleeding hand.

Huck was shocked at what he saw, that Gunslinger was so quick to the draw and managed to literally destroy the armored figure's weapons, but also had the fact the armored figure's blood was light blue, indicating it was not animal at all because it would have been red.

"Never!" The armored figure exclaimed before suddenly something purple shined on the figure and both Gunslinger and Huck looked up.

It was a flying ship of some kind that had the SHOCKER symbol on its bottom above to where the light was coming from as the figure disappeared and the ship flew off.

Gunslinger then did a gun twirl before putting it back in his holsters and going over to Huck before getting on one knee to the fox's level.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gunslinger asked Huck as the fox looked back down at the Kamen Rider.

"Yeah...who are you? I've never seen ya 'round these parts or what you're wearing for that matter." Huck responded.

"I am Kamen Rider Gunslinger and this is my Kamen Rider form." Gunslinger said, introducing himself to Huck.

"Are ya some kind of critter or somethin'?" Huck asked.

"What do you mean? You mean the monster that was trying to hurt you?" Gunslinger responded, not getting what Huck meant.

"Yeah." Huck said, giving his answer to Gunslinger's additional question.

"No, I'm not a monster. I'm just a person like you, more or less. So, I did introduce myself to you, why don't you do the same for me?" Gunslinger answered.

"Right. I'm Huckleberry Finn, but everyone calls me Huck." Huck replied, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, Huck." Gunslinger responded as he put his hand out for a handshake and Huck put his hand out as well, the two shaking hands as Huck looked at Gunslinger's badge.

"Gunslinger, are ya really a Marshal?" Huck asked the Kamen Rider.

"Deputy Marshal, but yes...I am part of the United States Marshal Service." Gunslinger answered before Huck realized his friends are still missing.

"Marshal, you've got to help me! My friends were taken by those same… things that you fought against! I don't know where they are!" Huck exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Huck. We'll get your friends back." Gunslinger reassured Huck as he put his hand on the fox's shoulder.

"How can that be?" Huck asked.

"Because there are other Kamen Riders here, six of us in total, including me. Come on, let's get you to safety." Gunslinger answered as he and Huck started walking.

Meanwhile, Amy struggled against the second armored figure's grip.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! NO!" Amy screamed as she kept on struggling before the second armored figure stopped and put Amy in front before slapping her.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you" The figure exclaimed before Amy suddenly spit in the figure's face.

The figure then swatted it off as he looked into Amy's angry eyes and expressions.

"Fine, have it your way." The figure said before he put her up against a tree and started to strangle her.

Amy choked, struggled and kicked as the figure continued with the strangling.

"Now, will you be silent?" The figure asked as Amy continued to struggle.

"N-Never! Ack!" Amy replied chokingly as she started turn blue.

"Have it your way." The figure said as it continued on with the strangling, Amy's thrashing started to slow down as she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed which made the armored figure turn its head at who the voice was.

The voice came from what seemed to be another Kamen Rider. This was in a black suit with red and silver armor on its chest and shoulders, and only silver armor on its arms, wrists, knees, side of the legs and ankles.

It's helmet was mostly red with silver being the bottom half and mouthpiece, black surrounding the eyes and mouthpiece and the eyes being blue with a red piece in the middle of the mouthpiece and between the eyes that resembled a beetle's horn.

It's belt was grey with two blocks on the side and the middle was black with a red device that was shaped like a beetle who's horn was bent backwards and there was a black oval shape in the middle of the device with silver inscription lines in it and three white buttons on the top of the device.

"What do you want!?" The figure demanded as Amy managed to turn her head to see the new possible Kamen Rider as it suddenly hit the right block on the side of its belt and a voice suddenly was heard.

" _Clock Up!_ "

" _Clock Over!_ "

Then suddenly in the blink of an eye, Amy found herself on the ground and the armored figure wasn't strangling her anymore, it was on the ground as the possible Kamen Rider stood there in front of the figure before it turned around towards Amy as she backed up a bit in slight fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The Kamen Rider assured her, revealing it's masculine voice, indicating it was a male and seeing she was possibly afraid.

"Y-you're not?" Amy asked, stopping before getting up.

"No, I'm not." The Kamen Rider answered as he approached Amy and got down on his right knee to meet Amy's level since he was taller than her.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Kabuto. What's your name?" The Kamen Rider now known as Kamen Rider Kabuto replied, introducing himself to Amy.

"I don't know. I don't trust ya all that much." Amy responded as their conversation continued.

"I did save you, but I understand."

"So, what do ya do, Kamen Rider Kabuto?"

"Just call me Kabuto. I'm in the United States Army, part of the First Cavalry Division."

"You're a soldier?"

"Yes, I am."

Amy then looked over and saw that the armored figure had gotten up and was holding it's dagger and looking like it was going to attack Kabuto as it started to run towards the two.

"Kabuto, watch out!" Amy exclaimed which made Kabuto turn around and see the armored figure coming towards them.

"Stand back." Kabuto said to Amy as she ran behind a tree before Kabuto hit the same block on his belt again.

" _Clock Up!_ "

" _Clock Over!_ "

And in the same blink of an eye time, Amy saw the armored figure on the ground with the dagger that it was holding on the ground as well, only broken in half.

The armored figure screamed as it started to run at Kabuto as he pushed the three buttons at the top of the device before pulling the gold horn causing the beetle's middle to close up.

" _One! Two! Three!_ "

"Rider Kick!" Kabuto exclaimed as he pushed the horn back where it was and the middle opened, seemingly causing lightning or electricity to surge to his left leg and up to his chest to his head as his blue eyes glowed.

" _Rider Kick!_ "

Kabuto then swung his electrified leg at the armored figure, knocking it back upon impact and the bolts disappeared from Kabuto's leg. When the armored figure stumbled up, it saw that Kabuto's kick left an imprint in its armor as there was a slash mark in it.

Then suddenly a green light shined on the armored figure and the three looked up to see the ship hovering above.

Kabuto ran towards the armored figure as it waved goodbye and disappeared along with the light before Kabuto could get it and the ship flew away, Kabuto stomping his right foot in anger and frustration.

"Are ya okay?" Amy asked as Kabuto started to calm down from the anger and frustration.

"Yeah." Kabuto answered.

"Are they going to be back?" Amy asked again.

"They will. Let's get you to safety...do you trust me now?" Kabuto replied before stopping and asking Amy if she trusted him.

"I do now. By the way, my name's Amy. Amy Lawrence." Amy responded, introducing herself to Kabuto as she got onto his back and the two started to walk.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Kabuto said.

"Wait, Kabuto. What about my friends? They were taken by the same thing you fought against!" Amy exclaimed, realizing her friends were still in possible danger.

"Don't worry, Amy. There are five other Kamen Riders besides me and I'll bet that by the time we get you to safety, they've already rescued them." Kabuto reassured her as the Kamen Rider continued walking while carrying Amy by piggyback.

Meanwhile, Tom was silently crying as the first armored figure and the Combatman seemed to be waiting for something before the figure got down on one knee and put its hand on Tom's chin before lifting up to look at the twelve-year old's tear streaming face.

"Why are you crying?" The figure asked as Tom's slightly red eyes looked at the face of the armored figure.

"Ya know darn well why." Tom answered, choking up in his voice as the figure let go of Tom's chin before suddenly it slapped him across the face. Tom fell over in pain as the figure was about ready to kick Tom before suddenly…

*BANG!*

The figure stopped as he and the Combatman heard the gunshot sound and saw that there was a smoking little circle against the tree Tom was against.

"Search for whoever did that." The figure said to the Combatman who in turn gave some kind of salute by extending it's right arm from the neck into the air with a straightened hand before going off to find whoever fired that shot.

Then suddenly…

*BANG!*

The combatman suddenly fell after the shot was heard before it exploded, which gave Tom quite a shock.

"He just...exploded!" Tom thoughtfully exclaimed as something came out of the trees, landing just behind where the combatmen exploded.

That something was another possible Kamen Rider, giving Tom quite a shock.

This one's suit was navy with green-yellow lightning patterns on the sides, trims on its shoes, arms, legs, and wrists with black being the color of the lower arms and legs and it also had a green-yellow colored scarf on its neck.

It's armor was outlined silver that seemed to have something on it that Tom couldn't really make out from his perspective, but Tom could see the four multicolored buttons right next to the thing Tom couldn't see. The armor was also navy with a green-yellow trim on its shoulders and slight silver armor on it's lower legs below the armored feet that had a green-yellow strip while the rest of it was navy.

The belt device was about the same color as the scarf but more greenish, it had a magenta lever of some kind and next seemed to be a cover that had the words Game Driver on it behind a multicolored background. The device also had something glowing in the middle that kind of looked like the Kamen Rider and next to it was a blue device that seemed to be in one of two slots that had something glowing through the hole below it with a third slot on the side of the belt with a silver rectangle and below it was what seemed to be two orange holders that had one of those devices in it that was orange.

The helmet had a hat of some kind that some things on it that Tom could make out, but it also had the letters STG on it while the rest of the helmet was grey except for the green weird shape that seemed to cover the left eye while the right eye which was red and white was not covered with the facemask being grey with four stripped holes in it.

The weapon the Kamen Rider was holding was a gun of some kind with white at the bottom with two buttons on it, a lime green button with the letter A engraved in it and a orange button with the letter B engraved in it, black in the middle leading up to a small section to the top and the back of the grip and the top while the top was navy that the same STG letters on it as the helmet with some green thing on it, like it was firing something.

The Kamen Rider then aimed at its weapon at the armored figure.

"What do you want!?" The figure exclaimed at the Kamen Rider.

"The boy...let him go." The Kamen Rider replied in a stern tone, revealing it's masculine voice and indicating it was male.

"Let my property go!? Never! That boy is the property of SHOCKER and hereby, me!" The figure exclaimed again, refusing to give up Tom who was still shocked.

"I am ordering you do let the boy go...NOW!" The Kamen Rider commanded before he then pressed the B button on his weapon which caused the top part to "open up" and reveal a yellow part that had some orange thing shooting out of the yellow section, it seemed to have turned the gun into a rifle, with a small orange scope on it.

" _Rifle!_ "

The Kamen Rider then aimed it right back at the armored figure.

"And what if I don't?" The figure taunted.

"Then I will have no choice but to take you down by force!" The Kamen Rider replied.

"Try it, then!" The figure exclaimed as it pulled out its gun and tried to fire at the Kamen Rider, but he fired back, hitting the figure's blasts before pulling out the blue device from the belt device and then put in the back of his gun, which seemed to have a slot.

" _Game Paused!_ "

" _Gashat! Final Strike!_ "

The rifle suddenly had a multicolored blast coming out of the barrel before the Kamen Rider pulled the trigger.

" _Bang Bang Critical Finish!_ "

The rifle fired the blast at the armored figure, knocking it and sending it flying over Tom upon impact before hitting the ground. It didn't seem to want to get up, but it didn't explode or anything, indicating it was unconscious as suddenly a purple light shined on it and it suddenly disappeared as The Kamen Rider ran over to Tom.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Kamen Rider asked Tom as he got on one knee and unraveled the chains from Tom.

"Yeah...Who are you?" Tom replied as he was suddenly free from the chains.

"I'm Kamen Rider Snipe. What's your name? Before you ask, I'm not going to hurt you plus I did just save your life." Snipe responded, introducing himself to Tom.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm not." Snipe reassured him.

"I'm Tom. Tom Sawyer." Tom said, introducing himself to Snipe.

"Nice to meet you, Tom." Snipe said as the two shook hands before Tom looked at Snipe's rifle.

"How are ya able fire your weapon like that?" Tom asked.

"Like everyone else...Do you not know how a gun works?" Snipe answered, confused at Tom's question.

"I know how a gun works, it was just the way ya fired the first time that I wanna know." Tom said, talking about the way he fired back at the figure's blasts which Snipe just realized.

"Oh...Well, I can answer that. I'm a former SEAL and sniper." Snipe replied.

"SEAL? What's that?" Tom asked again, not knowing what SEAL meant.

"It's the US Navy's special forces which meant they went on very dangerous missions that were almost even too dangerous for regular soldiers, they are the Navy's Sea, Air, and Land forces...The Navy SEALS." Snipe explained.

"Wow...wait, are ya still in the Navy?" Tom responded, getting fascinated of what the SEALS were before asking Snipe something.

"Yes, I am still in the Navy. I'm a doctor now and have the rank of Commander." Snipe answered.

"Wait, you have to help me!" Tom suddenly exclaimed which caught Snipe by surprise.

"Why?" Snipe asked the almost frantic twelve-year-old.

"My friends...T-they were t-taken by th-them...a-and...a-a-and..." Tom started to say before he started to choke up from the thought of seeing his friends, especially Becky being taken away, never to be seen again.

"Tom?" A voice said which made the two turn to the direction of the said voice.

Tom's eyes started to fill up with tears at what he saw, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He was seeing Huck, alive and unharmed with Gunslinger as Snipe and Tom stood up.

"H-Huck? You're alive?" Tom responded with a smile on his face as the two ran towards each other and hugged for a minute or two before facing each other.

"Huck! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see ya again!" Tom happily exclaimed.

"I didn't either until I was rescued by the Marshal here." Huck responded, pointing back at Gunslinger.

"Marshal?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, Gunslinger here's a Deputy Marshal." Huck answered as Snipe and Gunslinger looked at each other.

"Nice job." Snipe commented towards Gunslinger.

"Thanks, Commander." Gunslinger replied, which left Huck confused.

"Commander? Tom, what is he talkin' about?" Huck asked Tom.

"I was saved by Snipe who seemed to be what he calls a Commander in the Navy and you two know each other?" Tom explained and asked the Kamen Riders.

"We do, we're working together." Snipe said.

"Huck, this is one of the other riders I told you about. Huck Finn, meet Kamen Rider Snipe. Snipe, meet Huckleberry Finn." Gunslinger continued, introducing Snipe to Huck.

"Huckleberry Finn? Where have I heard that name before? Snipe thought before he and Huck shook hands with Snipe saying "Nice to meet you, Huckleberry."

"Please, call me Huck and nice to meet ya too, Snipe." Huck replied as the two finished shaking hands.

"Huck, are Becky and Amy okay?" Tom asked, worried about the girls.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them." Huck answered, nearly crushing Tom as the possible fate of the girls being gone forever started to come closer to being reality.

"Huck? Tom?" A feminine voice said, catching the attention of the four to turn and see Amy, also alive and unharmed with Kabuto.

"Amy?" Tom exclaimed as Huck didn't say anything as he and Amy ran to each other and hugged, tears flowing from their eyes.

"I thought I lost ya for good. I take it the one behind us is the one who saved you?" Huck said and asked.

"Yeah. Huck, meet Kamen Rider Kabuto, he's a soldier in the Army and in somethin' called the First Cavalry Division. Kabuto, meet Huck Finn. We're engaged." Amy answered before turning to Kabuto and introduces him to Huck, but what Amy lastly said caught all three Kamen Riders by surprise.

"What?! Engaged?!" Kabuto exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, is there somethin' wrong?" Amy responded, not knowing why Kabuto reacted the way he did.

"Aren't you two a little young to be getting...married?" Kabuto asked.

"Married? Where did ya get that idea from?" Huck responded.

"That literally what being engaged means! It means that you've recently proposed to Amy for her hand in marriage!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"It means we're promised to each other." Amy said as Gunslinger walked over to the three.

"Kabuto. Let me explain it to them." Gunslinger said to Kabuto before he got on one knee and faced the two.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"That's Gunslinger, he's a Deputy U.S Marshal and the one who saved me. Marshal, this is Amy Lawrence." Huck answered before introducing Amy to Gunslinger.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Gunslinger said.

"You too, Marshal. So what were ya goin' to explain to us?" Amy replied before asking about what Gunslinger was going to say.

"Huck, Amy. Where we're from, engaged means something else entirely different." Gunslinger started to explain.

"What do ya mean?" Huck asked.

"Well, to us...engaged means what Kabuto just said and I did figure out what your definition of engaged is, you really mean you're Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Gunslinger continued explaining to the two.

"Is that what we say being engaged means?" Huck asked.

"In your interpretation, yes. But you can use your meaning, I won't stop you." Gunslinger answered as Amy looked over to Tom who was silently crying with tears streaming down his face.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Amy asked as she and Huck went over to Tom.

"B-B-B...Becky!" Tom blubbered out, still seeming to be upset to get out a full wording.

"Becky? Who's Becky?" Snipe asked, not knowing who Becky was.

"Hey, Huck mentioned a Becky being one of his friends taken by SHOCKER." Gunslinger replied, snapping his fingers in realization.

"So did Amy." Kabuto added.

"So, Becky's your friend?" Snipe asked Tom who was still too upset as his face was buried in his hands.

"She and Tom are engaged." Huck responded, being the voice for his best friend.

"Your interpretation, I'm guessing? Don't think I didn't hear what you said, I do have ears." Snipe asked, adding a comment.

"Yeah." Huck answered.

"Well, we still are waiting for Zeronos, so there's hope she's still okay." Snipe said, which made Tom lift his face from his hands, which were still shedding tears and looked at Snipe.

"R-Really?" Tom asked Snipe as the Kamen Rider looked into his tear-filled eyes.

"Yes. And if she's still with SHOCKER, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. SEALS promise." Snipe replied.

"SEALS?" Amy asked, not knowing of what the Navy SEALS were.

"The special forces I was a part of before becoming a Navy doctor, the SEALS do some of the more dangerous missions that normal soldiers don't usually handle." Snipe explained to Amy and Huck.

"Tom?" A voice Tom instantly recognized as he got up and saw what the rest of the kids and the Kamen Riders saw.

Becky Thatcher, alive and unharmed with tears in her eyes as she saw that everyone especially Tom was okay with Zeronos and Deneb.

The two started to walk towards each other slowly before running up to each other into a hug as the two silently cried.

"Tom, I thought I lost you! I'm so glad you're alive." Becky exclaimed with tears flowing down her face.

"Me too, Becky. Me too." Tom replied in the same tone as tears streamed down his face before Becky stopped the hug and leaned in for a kiss.

Her lips locked with Tom as Tom closed his eyes and embraced it, Becky Thatcher was alive and safe.

"Alright, you two. Break it up, let's save the making out session for later." Zeronos said, interrupting the embracement before the two stopped kissing.

"So, Becky. Ya wanna introduce us to them?" Tom asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

"Right. Tom, meet Kamen Rider Zeronos and Deneb. They were the ones that rescued me. Zeronos, Deneb, meet Tom Sawyer." Becky replied, introducing Tom to Zeronos and Deneb.

'How do ya do?" Tom said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sawyer." Zeronos replied as he shook Tom's hand before Deneb did the same thing.

"He's quite the gentleman." Amy said as she and Huck approached Tom and Becky.

"Oh. Zeronos, Deneb, meet Huck Finn and Amy Lawrence. Huck, Amy, meet Kamen Rider Zeronos and Deneb." Becky added, introducing Huck and Amy to Zeronos and Deneb.

"Nice to meet ya." Huck said to the two.

"Likewise, Mr. Finn, Miss Lawrence." Zeronos replied to the two.

"Zeronos, what is Deneb supposed to be? A guy in a costume or somethin'?" Tom asked.

"I am actually part of a race called Imagin." Deneb answered.

"Imagin? What's that?" Amy asked.

"Trust me, Miss Lawrence. Explaining will take a very long time to do and I'm not sure if we have the time." Zeronos replied as Becky looked over at the other Kamen Riders.

"Are they the other Kamen Riders?" Becky asked.

"Yes, they are. Miss Thatcher, meet Kamen Rider Snipe. He's a military man like me, but he's in the US Navy and a doctor." Zeronos replied, starting to introducing Becky to the other Kamen Riders.

"He said he was also a former SEAL and was the one who saved me." Tom added.

"SEAL? What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"The Navy SEALS are the US Navy's special forces, although the SAS is far more superior than those silly SEALS." Zeronos answered while adding a snarky comment before…

*BANG!*

Everyone turned or looked up to see that Snipe had fired into the air to get everyone's attention.

"I heard that, you know! Never disrespect the SEALS! You're lucky you have a higher rank then I do or I would have blasted you into the next state for that remark!" Snipe exclaimed before Zeronos continued explained who the riders were.

"Pretentious much, Commander? Anyway, next from "Commander Pretentious" is Kamen Rider Gunslinger, he's a Deputy United States Marshal." Zeronos continued, giving Snipe the nickname which made the Navy Commander more agitated at Zeronos and introducing Gunslinger to her.

"He's the one who saved me." Huck added.

"Wow. Nice to meet you, Marshal." Becky said.

"You too, Becky." Gunslinger responded as Zeronos moved on to Kabuto.

"Then there's Kamen Rider Kabuto. He's also military meaning he is in the United States Army, the First Cavalry Division." Zeronos continued, introducing Kabuto to Becky.

"Nice to meet you." Becky said to Kabuto

"You too, Miss Thatcher." Kabuto replied.

"Wait a minute, didn't ya say there were six Kamen Riders?" Becky asked, realizing there were only four that Zeronos listed.

"Yeah." Zeronos replied.

"I only see four." Becky said, confused as to why Zeronos said six.

"There are two others, one could be heading to us, the other, I know where he is." Zeronos responded.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"On the DenLiner." Zeronos answered, leaving the four kids even more confused.

"The Denliner? What's that, some kind of special train?" Huck asked.

"Yes, it is." Zeronos replied.

"So he's a conductor." Becky said, coming to the conclusion the sixth rider was a conductor since he was on a train.

"No, he's a lawyer." Gunslinger added.

"A lawyer? Why would a lawyer be conducting a train?" Tom asked.

"You'll see." Kabuto answered before they saw the rider that Becky saw arrive.

"I'm glad you could join us. What happened?" Zeronos asked the new Kamen Rider.

"Armored guy...really powerful...couldn't defeat him...took a beating...disappeared by ship." The Kamen Rider explained as it was evident that he was out of breath."

"That the same thing that happened when I was fighting that armored figure who had Huck." Gunslinger added.

"Me, too." Kabuto said.

"It seems that all of us saw the ship take those armored figures." Snipe concluded.

"Yeah." Zeronos added, agreeing with Snipe before Becky tapped his leg.

"Aren't ya going to introduce us to him?" Becky asked.

"Oh, right. Miss Thatcher, Mr. Sawyer, Miss Lawrence and Mr. Finn...Meet Kamen Rider New Den-O. New Den-O meet Becky Thatcher, Tom Sawyer, Amy Lawrence and Huck Finn." Zeronos responded, introducing the four kids to the new Kamen Rider now known as New Den-O.

"Nice to meet you." Becky said as New Den-O went over to the four and got down on one knee before shaking hands with the four.

"You too, Becky...Tom...Amy...Huck." New Den-O replied as he shook hands with the kids one by one before getting back up.

"What does New Den-O do?" Huck asked.

"I'm a federal agent." New Den-O answered.

"Zeronos, if you don't mind me asking, why are y'all here exactly?" Becky asked as she turned to Zeronos.

"Well, since we're all here absent one, but it'll do. The reason were here is...we're stuck." Zeronos answered.

"You don't look or seem stuck." Huck added.

"No, we're not literally stuck. We are stranded here." Zeronos explained again.

"Why are ya stranded here?" Tom asked.

"Well, it's because...we're not from this time...we're from the future...all of us Riders and the villains we fought against." Zeronos explained in more detail this time which left the kids shocked.

"Y'all are from the future? How?" Huck asked.

"The Kamen Rider forms and weapons and those armored figures didn't give you the slightest idea of where they came from?" Zeronos responded to Huck's question.

"I just didn't think that they'd and y'all would be from the future." Huck replied to Zeronos' response.

"Well, we are." Zeronos said.

"How far in the future are you from?" Amy asked.

"We're from the 21st century, more specifically the 2000-2010s era." Gunslinger answered.

"That far? Wait, in the future, does everyone still go to school in the future?" Huck asked.

"Yes, they do. But we do get three months of summer off from school. Why?" Kabuto replied, also asking why Huck wanted to know that.

"Huck is so smart, he don't even have to go to school." Tom said.

"Oh, really? Then tell me Huck, who was the leader of the continental army during the Revolutionary War?" Snipe asked, testing to see if he was really smart.

"I hate to interrupt your quiz with Huck, but should we be getting these kids to safety now?" Gunslinger asked.

"Right! Come on, you four." Zeronos responded as he pulled out a black device similar to the one New Den-O had before speaking into it.

"Den-O, we have four kids who need to get to safety, where do you want us to put them?" Zeronos asked before a male voice gave a response, revealing that it was some kind of communications device.

"Well, the DenLiner I need to be in the air so I can track SHOCKER movement in the area, so the nearby church is the next best thing, but there's a problem." The voice now known as Den-O replied.

"What is it?" Zeronos asked.

"The church is being guarded by four SHOCKER combatmen with assault rifles, and I possibly saw two inside of the church with the townspeople, it looks like they're being held hostage." Den-O answered which made Tom and Becky gasp, their families could be in there.

"My Daddy could be in there!" Becky exclaimed as tears almost started to fill her eyes.

"Zeronos, who was that?" Den-O asked.

"That was one of the kids saying her father could be one of the hostages, do you know? Also, are there any injuries?" Zeronos replied and asked.

"On both, I don't know. I can't tell from where I am." Den-O responded.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it. We'll go and free the hostages and I'll tell you where to set the DenLiner down for any possible injuries. Have First Aid on standby." Zeronos said.

"Roger that." Den-O replied before the communications went off.

"Alright, everyone. We're going to the church and freeing the hostages. Snipe, take up a sniping position in the trees and take out the guards. Kabuto, be ready to use your Clock Up to get inside and take the ones inside out. Gunslinger, you're with me in case of a plan misstep or if the Combatmen start firing back. New Den-O, keep an eye on the kids, make sure they don't try and get near the church." Zeronos explained.

"Hey, why do I get babysitting duty?!" New Den-O exclaimed at the position he was given.

"You'll also be guarding the kids in case there are any SHOCKER insurgents we missed." Zeronos responded.

"That...does kind of make sense. Come on, let's go." New Den-O said, eventually accepting the job and having the four kids follow him as everyone started to head to the church to rescue the townspeople from the insurgents.

[Cue 'Believe it or Not' by _Joey Scarbury_ ]

(Shows the DenLiner racing in a portal before showing a split screen of Kabuto, Snipe, and Zeronos. Then one of New Den-O and Gunslinger before showing Den-O with his eyes lighting up and then the logo.)

 **Look at what's happened to me, I can't believe it myself** (Shows the riders in their human forms starting with Den-O in a suit holding a briefcase, Zeronos in blue military dress blues giving a salute, New Den-O in a leather jacket holding up a golden badge, Snipe in white military dress blues putting on his peaked cap, Gunslinger putting on his cowboy hat and finally Kabuto putting on his cavalry Stetson hat. Then shows Tom giving a smile, Huck pushing up his hat and giving a smile, Becky turning around and smiling while holding her parasol and Amy giving a smile while crossing her arms before showing a clock with spinning hands transition to the next scene.)

 **Suddenly I'm on top of the world, It should have been somebody else** (Shows Tom looking out the window of the Den-Liner with an amazed expression before showing the Den-Liner above a modern city. Then shows Gunslinger in his human form showing his USMS badge before showing the six villains which are Bugsters, Worms or Imagin. Shows an army of SHOCKER combatmen saluting and the leader of the SHOCKER forces hidden in shadow with the only thing distinct is its yellow glowing eyes appearing.)

 **Believe it or not, I'm walking on air, I never thought I could feel so free** (Shows Den-O Sword Form charging through SHOCKER combatmen and striking them, Zeronos firing the ZeroGasher bowgun at a monster, sending it flying. Then shows New Den-O charging at something with Macheteddy in his hand while explosions happened as he ran, Gunslinger pulling out his dual guns and aiming at something while being in front of Judge Thatcher and Becky, like he's protecting them before showing Snipe firing the Gashat Magnum rifle like a sniper and Kabuto charging at a monster and performing his signature rider kick.)

 **Flying away on a wing and a prayer, who could it be?** (Shows Den-O in Plat Form and starts to change one by one starting with Sword Form, then Rod Form, Ax Form, Gun Form, Wing Form, Climax Form and finally Liner Form. Then shows Tom, Huck, Becky, and Amy inside the DenLiner shocked at the cabin and how to them, it's so futuristic.)

 **Believe it or not, it's just me** (Shows Owner and Station Master shaking hands before showing Den-O Sword Form riding Den-Bird and striking a monster with the DenGasher Sword as he speeds by. Then shows Den-O riding away from an explosion before showing Hyper Kabuto with Perfect Zecter and firing the weapon, releasing a red energy blast.)

 **Just like the light of a new day, it hit me from out of the blue** (Shows Huck pushing Tom out of the way before shows Tom running up and hugging Huck with tears in his eyes. Then shows Tom and Becky kissing outside the DenLiner before shows Zeronos showing the four kids the Red Arrows and Blue Angels flying together.)

 **Breaking me out of the spell I was in, making all of my wishes come true** (Shows the Tom, Huck, Becky, and Amy reacting to Kabuto revealing something, giving off gasps in shock before showing one by one, the Riders' finishing attacks.)

 **Believe it or not, I'm walking on air, I never thought I could feel so free** (Shows Urataros striking combatmen with his rod, Kintaros sending a slash with his Axe, Ryutaros firing his gun at the combatmen, Deneb firing from his fingertips, Sieg shrinking some combatmen and Teddy fighting the combatmen hand to hand before showing the Imagin possess Den-O and he transforms into Super Climax Form and goes airborne by growing wings.)

 **Flying away on a wing and a prayer, who could it be?** (Shows all the riders in their final forms standing together before showing Den-O Liner Form performing his finishing attack and the slash transitioning to the riders giving off a smile one by one.)

 **Believe it or not, it's just me** (Shows the riders and kids one by one walking in front of the DenLiner before showing a picture of the Riders in their human forms and the four kids together transitioned by a flash as the music ends.)

['Believe it or Not ends]

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
